


Compliments

by Avistella



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Hanayo brushes Maki’s hair during a lazy day.





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic from a long time ago that I forgot to upload here for [the-canine-king@Tumblr](http://the-canine-king.tumblr.com/).

Maki sat perfectly still in front of the dresser mirror, her back perfectly straight and hands folded neatly on her lap, the very image of a young lady. There was no real need for her to be poised in such a way as it was just any regular day, but some habits just stick. Violet eyes stared into the mirror, her gaze searching for the reflection of the young woman who stood behind her.

Though she didn’t realize it, Maki’s lips slowly curled to that of a smile as she watched Hanayo lightly swaying her hips from side to side in tune with the cheerful melody that her companion was humming. A brush lay in Hanayo’s hand, the two having agreed to spend some time together in the afternoon and play with each other’s hair to kill some time.

The strokes that Hanayo made were soft and gentle, afraid of tugging on the crimson locks too hard, and Maki appreciated the consideration. Every time the brunette ran the brush from the pianist’s scalp to the ends of her hair, the young woman would follow the same trail with her slender fingers. The sensation was calming, sending pleasant tingles to course down the length of Maki’s spine.

“Your hair is really soft,” Hanayo pauses with her humming for a moment to note her admiration to the way Maki’s hair feels against her skin. Maki herself didn’t even need to look at her fellow school idol’s to know what kind of expression she was wearing. She could already hear the smile in her voice.

Catching herself to be smiling as well, Maki snapped her expression to one of indifference, but she couln’t quite fully fight down the hint of pink that dusted across her cheeks. Her lips pursed into a small pout as she took the tips of a lock of her hair between her fingers and inspected them. The shrug of her shoulders was far too exaggerated to be considered a natural reaction.

“Is it?” Maki asked. “I don’t really do anything special with it.

Hanayo giggled softly to herself, imagining Maki to be using the more rather expensive and better brands of beauty products considering the pianists’s expensive background. Nevertheless, the brunette decided not to comment on it any further and offered a simple hum of acknowledgement instead before resuming what she was doing before.

The two easily fell back into a peaceful and comfortable atmosphere together, their shoulders relaxing and features brightening with a smile as they continued to appreciate each other’s company.


End file.
